Spyro and the Iron Gates of the Fairy Realm
by Indigo10
Summary: Spyro is needed to fight evil once again and this time his opponents include metal monsters, cyber pests and a robot-controlling sorcerer...this is my first story on FF.net so plz R/R! Chapter 3 is now posted!
1. Very Strange Weather

Spyro and the Iron Gates of the Fairy Realm Chapter I - Very Strange Weather  
  
Spyro lay on his back, looking up at the clouds. It was a lovely day, with a turquoise sky and fluffy white clouds. It was a perfectly ordinary day and Spyro was happy to have some time to himself to chill out after his last adventure. Sparx, Spyro's dragonfly friend, was resting in the shade of a tree but Spyro was enjoying the sun which shone upon his golden belly. He closed his eyes and was soon snoozing under the sun, dreaming about swimming in a clear blue lake with juicy fruits bobbing about on the surface for whenever he felt hungry. It was pure bliss. But then the dream stopped all of a sudden as Spyro opened his eyes to see raindrops falling towards him. He frowned up at the dark clouds that covered the once bright sun. It was odd for the weather to change suddenly like this. A large drop fell on Spyro's nose and soon the sky was full of falling rain. Spyro ran for the cover of the stone gateway that led into the courtyard of one of the majestic old castles in the dragon realm. He squinted his eyes against the water as he quickly made his way to the castle, slipping as he went. He dashed through the courtyard and escaped the downpour by scampering into the warmth and dryness of the long corridors of one of the many castles and ruins in the dragon realm. He was trotting along towards the common rooms when Sparx came flying up to him. "I've been looking for you, Spyro! You just dashed off when the rains came! I was left in the tree!" cried Sparx, with a slightly disgruntled, yet hurt, look on his golden face. "Sorry Sparx, but that rain was coming down pretty heavy. I've never seen anything like it, not even in other lands." Spyro looked out of the nearest window, expecting to see the dark, cloudy sky outside and the air thick with raindrops but what he saw instead made him yell out loud. "Woah! What on earth's happening to this place?!" Sparx frowned as he peered out over Spyro's shoulder to look outside. The weather was amazing. Falling from the sky was not rain, but snow. Millions and millions of large snowflakes were tumbling through the sky; already, a thick, fluffy white carpet was resting on the ground. "Hmmmm..." murmured Sparx thoughtfully, " I'm not quite sure, Spyro. but we'd better go ask the elders, they'll know what's going on." "OK," answered Spyro, "I guess they'll probably have some sort've idea about it. And we need to find out what's happening. Something's not right..." 


	2. Golathe

Spyro and the Iron Gates of the Fairy Realm  
  
Chapter II - Golathe  
  
Spyro and Sparx rushed up to the Elders Main Common Room, where all the oldest and wisest dragons disscussed any problems that were happening in the land lately. Spyro rushed through the large oak door without knocking and talking with several burly dragons was non other then Zoe the fairy, Elora's friend who had helped Spyro on his adventure in Avalar a couple of years ago.  
  
"Zoe? What're you doing here? What's going on?" asked Spyro as everyone turned to look at him when he entered the room with Sparx. He glanced at the oldest and wisest of the Elders. "What's happening? Why is Zoe here?"  
  
"Calm down young one, we understand that you will want to know what is happening in the land. You may be needed to go and help the fairy. She and her friends are in trouble and you will probably need to go and help them. You have been on many adventures before and helped many people." The old one paused, a warm look in his eyes. "I trust you will not turn down a chance of another adventure?"  
  
Spyro frowned slightly. He was just trying to rest after his other adventure. But you love adventures, and who are you to turn one down? Go on! You know you want to. Spyro heard a small voice in his head. He wanted to rest but...his heart tugged at the thought of another adventure, he wanted it so badly. It would be so much fun, just like old times. And if the Elders agreed with it....well, maybe he should? They were asking him to go on an adventure, for goodness sake and it wasn't often that that happened. The other adventures that he had been on happened by accident. Either that or there were certain conditions and....well, he was the only one for the job. The Elders knew he liked adventures and now they were giving him a chance to have another crack at it. And it was something he loved to do!  
  
"No," he answered, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I'd love to go on an adventure. But what's going on? Why am I going on an adventure? Tell, tell!"  
  
"Well..." said a younger Elder, shooting an awkward glance at Zoe and looking slightly embarrassed. "We don't know all the full details but what we do know sounds a bit unsafe for such a dragon of your size......you are rather young..." He looked at the Elder who had suggested Spyro. "Are you sure he's up for the job, Pholyare?"  
  
"Yes, Lohan. I am sure that Spyro will do us proud. He has proved himself a good few times before." Pholyare smiled at Spyro.  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't we send someone older or wiser?"  
  
"Lohan, in case you haven't noticed, the wisest of us aren't agile enough and the agile aren't wise enough. Spyro will do just fine." He surveyed Spyro carefully. "He must first know what is happening. Zoe, please explain..." Zoe glanced at Spyro, shooting him with a quick knowledgeable grin before beginning to talk.  
  
"Well, Spyro, as you've noticed, the weather is behaving very oddly, and this doesn't go down well with anybody. People have starting complaining, because it's the fairies that control the weather. But it isn't our fault that the weather's gone hay-wire. Golathe has invaded the fairy realm. He is an evil sorcerer and will stop at nothing to get the power he wants. He has turned our beautiful world, and many others around it, into metal mayhem. He has created robots to destroy the land and has turned all the natural things to metal. It's all computerised so that only he can control it all. We don't know much about it but if we get help we may be able to find the source of it and his headquarters so that we can stop him. I only just managed to escape and he has captured all of the other fairies and trapped them in iron cages and hidden them all over. It's kind of hard to explain so I think I should take you to see for yourself." Zoe looked very upset after saying all this and Spyro was raring to help her and begin another quest.  
  
"OK, let's go! Where is the entrance to the fairy realm?" Spyro asked, an eager look on his face.  
  
"The entrance lies beyond the Golden Gates. But Golathe and his minions have transformed it into a pair of huge, ugly Iron Gates. We'll go there to start off."  
  
"Great! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Spyro cried. Zoe nodded and flew out of the large open window, now framing a golden sky. Spyro perched on the window sill, ready to take off and glide after her.  
  
"Spyro?" came the deep voice of Pholyare.  
  
"Yes?" said Spyro, turning his head to see that all the other Elders had left the room.  
  
"Be careful, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be." Spyro grinned. He turned back to face the hazy evening and stretched out his wings. "See ya soon!" He yelled behind him as he leapt off the ledge and soared round the courtyard, out the castle and towards the horizon, following the fleck of gold that was Zoe and Sparx hot on his trail, just behind like the faithful companion he is. 


	3. The Iron Gates

Spyro and the Iron Gates of the Fairy Realm  
  
Chapter III - The Iron Gates  
  
Spyro glided down towards the once proud fairy Golden Gates. He looked at them sadly, now a dark iron, evil smelling air surrounding it. The gates made slow creaking sounds, even though they weren't moving. Spyro also had the uncanny feeling that he was being watched...  
  
"Well, here we are." said Zoe dismally, "The usually free lands of the fairies now hav a heavily guarded fence all around it so this is the only safe way in but I don't yet know how to actually open the gates..."  
  
"Hmmm...well, there has to be some way. I mean, even when Ripto locked himself up in that castle I only had to gather some more orbs and voila! It can't be impossible to get in..." Spyro inspected thewhole width of the gates, "If we could just find some sort of clue..."  
  
"Yo, Spyro!" yelled a voice from behind him, "Wait up!"  
  
Spyro looked behind him to see a tall, muscular cheetah sprinting towards him. Hunter was Spyro's good friend who had lived in the dragon lands since Avalar and then with Bianca the rabbit when he hooked up with her after the sorceress. Hunter often joined Spyro on his adventures.  
  
"Hey, Hunter. What's up?" asked Spyro, once the cheetah had caught his breath.  
  
"As soon as I heard I came after you." He panted, "You're not going on this adventure alone! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hunter! Sure it's not too scary for you, ya big pussy cat?" Spyro teased. Hunter gave him a nudge with his elbow.  
  
"I'm not that bad." He grinned, "Anyway, how come you're not going in? You're not too scared, are you?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you two!" Zoe cried impatiently, "Stop messing about and help me figure out how to get in!"  
  
"Hmm." muttered Hunter, scratching his head thoughtfully, "It doesn't seem that hard. Just give it a good 'THWACK!'" He mimed with his arms, "And it'll fall apart, right?"  
  
"Hunter, I'm not so sure---" Zoe began, but it was too late. Hunter grabbed the railings and shook them with all his might and they wavering uncontrollably. There was a boom like a cannon and electricity shot at Hunter and forced him backwards so hard that he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
The sky turned dark and thunder rumbled loudly, lightning forked across the night and a huge cloud slowly formed right in front of them, getting darker and thicker and then vanishing instantly, leaving a large dragon looming over them. He was higher than the tallest tree, and his skin was thick and scaly and metallic and shiny. It glimmered in the vague light that hung around ahd as Spyro looked up inot his face, he saw a pair of bright electric blue eyes, sparking at that very, moment, teeth glistening, silver against the deep purple tongue that Spyro could barely see. He had horns that were as long as Spyro himself and looked as hard as diamond. Spyro noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hunter was stooping as low as possible without sitting down and looked very, very, frightened.  
  
"Who dares try and invade my territory?" boomed a deep, threatening voice that belonged to this fearsome stranger that was most likely, Spyro thought, one of Golathe's chief minions.  
  
"Umm...sorry, sir...with all due respects...no harm meant...I didn't think that...I mean, I...erm..." mumbled Hunter, a little indistinctly because his chin was resting on his chest. He certainly wasn't the bravest of creatures.  
  
"We will be going." said Zoe, in the strongest voice she could muster.  
  
"You will." ordered the beast. He surveyed them all. Spyro felt a fierce hate build up inside him. Surely this couldn't really be a dragon? Dragon's never turned evil, never ever. Dragons were known for doing good, not working for cruel sorcerers.  
  
"We want to talk to Golathe." Spyro shouted up before he could stp himself. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see what he was up against, after all.  
  
"You do, do you?" smirked the dragon, "Well, here he is." Spyro looked around, expecting to see some sort of evil looking dude with a staff, but no such creature appeared.  
  
"Where?" asked Spyro angrily.  
  
"I am Golathe, Evil Sorcerer, Ruler of the Fairy Realms, and soon to be Ruler of all the Lands."  
  
Spyro fumed. If there was a bully around, he was usually the calm, cool, collected guy that just came back witha sarcastic answer rather than picked a fight. But this was just too much to bear. He felt as if part of his family had betrayed him. He just wanted to roar and shout and bash and hurt this creature. He drew back with all his might then charged forward towards he boulder like foot of Golathe. He hit it with the weight of a pebble and bounced right back off, landing with a thud.  
  
Golathe laughed cruelly. "Is that the best you can do, you pathetic little scrap? And it is you who plans to defeat me?" His smirk grew wider, "Call yourself a dragon? You're an embarrassment to the name!"  
  
Spyro felt the anger boil up inside him but before he could charge forward again, Hunter held his tail tightly to stop him.  
  
"Let me go, Hunter," Spyro said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No way! Not before we know what we're up against. We need to get him to give us some sort of clue as to how to get through the gates!" Hunter hissed. Luckily, Golathe was too tall and big to hear him.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Spyro, listen to me." Hunter muttered, "You owe it to the fairies. They've helped you out before, now it's your chance to repay them. But you have to keep cool!"  
  
Spyro sighed. "Oh, alright. But only 'cos I want to help out Zoe." Hunter released him.  
  
"So!" yelled Spyro fiercely, "Are you going to let us in or not?"  
  
"Let you in?" said Golathe loudly, "Why, of course not. You'll have to get in by yourself." He smirked, "Which I suppose means you'll never get in. Unless you figure out how. And you might do, I admit it. But you will not live to tell the tale. If you do make it through, I will not hesitate in eliminating you and destroying all your stupid fairy friends."  
  
Spyro opened his mouth, about to say something, when Golathe opened his enourmous mouth, showing lots of sharp, silvery teeth. He took a deep breath and out of his mouth came a substance half like fire but half like a bolt of electricity, except a deep purple colour. It turned the ground black and burnt when the flames licked the earth and as Spyro watched it, it grew closer and closer to himself and his friends.  
  
"RUN!" Hunter shouted. Zoe, Hunter and Spyro and Sparx all ran in different directions, the beams chasing them closely until they were too far away and Golathe evaporated into thin air. Spyro continued running, right into another land, though he didn't know which at the time. He ran and ran and ran until he was deep into a forest. It was dark, so he couldn't make out much, so he curled up under a huge tree that had nearly been uprooted and that was now leaning heavily to one side. He snuggled beneath it, among the roots. It started to rain but he was covered by the tree. Sparx joined him but it was only then that he realised he had lost Hunter and Zoe, undoubtedly Golathe's plan. Spyro sighed. He didn't know what to do without them, but he would find them in the morning, or he would at least find out where he was. But for now he was tired and it was dark and wet. He curled his tail round his body and lay his head on the damp soil and closed his eyes, Sparx resting near a twig beside him.  
  
Spyro was soon asleep but before he dozed off he was a bit restless, because he still had an uncanny feeling that he was being watched. 


End file.
